The invention relates to an apparatus on a draw frame for textile fibre slivers.
It is known to weight the top rollers of a drawing system of successively arranged pairs of rollers comprising a bottom and a top roller, in which, during operation, the top rollers are pressed against the bottom rollers by weighted pressure elements in pressure arms, wherein two pressure elements with a common holding element are associated with each top roller and the weighting device is removable.
In a known apparatus, a pressure arm comprising two lateral supports with a common crosshead is associated with each top roller. A pneumatic pressure-applying element is mounted on each lateral support. The pressure arm is rotatable about a pivot bearing, which is provided at the lower end of one lateral support and is secured to the machine frame by way of a press member. A pneumatic compressed air line is located inside the crosshead and the lateral supports.
It is an aim of the invention to further improve the known apparatus.